


Indel's Brood

by Jaybirds_Night



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Crack Treated Seriously, Family Feels, Fluff, Past Abuse, Past Torture, Series of interconnected snap-shots, adopted by a immortal god, all these angsty superheroes need love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaybirds_Night/pseuds/Jaybirds_Night
Summary: Excerpt from the fic:"Out of the countless beings in the universe only a precious few I call my family. My children are not related to me by blood, but by the unbreakable bonds that bind us together. Bonds forged in the fire of feelings long forgotten to them after years of pain, abuse and loneliness. The feeling of never being able to trust anyone because someone you once knew betrayed you. Never allowing anyone to get too close because you are afraid that they’ll be killed. The fear that the people you escaped from will catch you.I understood the pain they felt. How the darkness seemed to bury itself under the skin and seep into the bones, weighing you down until the day you let it take over. I was immortal. I had seen unimaginable amounts of suffering. Yet, despite all that I also saw so much beauty and life with each planet I visited."
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Frank Castle & James “Bucky” Barnes, Frank Castle & Logan, Frank Castle/Matt Murdock, Gamora & Nebula, Logan & James “Bucky” Barnes, Logan & Laura Kinney, Logan & Rogue
Kudos: 5





	Indel's Brood

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rough draft. I may switch it to third-person, but I haven’t quite decided. Some of the other chapters I’ve already written are in third-person so don’t get made at me for the change.
> 
> Also, I am in need of a beta so, if you are up for the challenge, feel free to leave a comment down below.

Out of the countless beings in the universe only a precious few I call my family. My children are not related to me by blood, but by the unbreakable bonds that bind us together. Bonds forged in the fire of feelings long forgotten to them after years of pain, abuse and loneliness. The feeling of never being able to trust anyone because someone you once thought you knew betrayed you. Never allowing anyone to get too close because you are afraid that they’ll be killed. The fear that the people you escaped from will catch you. 

I understood the pain they felt. How the darkness seemed to bury itself under the skin and seep into the bones, weighing you down until the day you let it take over. I was immortal. I had seen unimaginable amounts of suffering. Yet, despite all that I also saw so much beauty and life with each planet I visited.   


* * *

The boy Indel would call her first child she met during a trip to Asgard. The celestial had been wandering around the palace gardens when she stumbled upon a green-eyed boy practicing magic. When she approached him, he stared at Indel in what only could be described as terror, begging her not to tell anyone about the magic. 

“Why would I tell someone?” She asked. Asgardian’s were known to look down upon those versed in magic, believing it to be cowardly and feminine in contrast to their warrior culture. However, that didn’t explain the child’s behavior. 

“It makes me appear weak.” 

Indel frowned slightly, “Whoever put that idea in your head is sorely mistaken. Magic is the basis of the universe. It flows through every living thing. To be able to manipulate such a power is a feat in its self.” The boy gave her a weird look as if he didn’t believe me. 

“May I show you something?” When he nodded, Indel let her body disappear in a haze of golden light, reappearing behind to tap him on the shoulder. She chuckled as he spun around, startled and staring at her with shock and awe. 

“H-how did you do that?!” he gaped. 

“Magic.” She winked. 

Soon after Indel found herself visiting Asgard more frequently as she spent time with the boy—who she had learned was named Loki—and teaching him magic. However, during one visit he asked her to take him back to her home. When she asked why, Loki broke down, sobbing about how his so-called father betrayed him by stealing him away from his real realm, Jotunheim. When he called himself a monster though the celestial stiffened, a type of anger that she had never felt before filling her being. 

“Loki, don’t you dare call yourself that ever again. How can you, someone so full of mischief, intelligence, love and so much more believe something like that?” 

“Od-“ 

“I don’t give a damn what that bastard or anyone else told you. You, Loki, are by no means a monster.” She held him against her chest as he cried, whispering to him, “You are my son.” 


End file.
